


Homeboy Was Not About It

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drabble, Drinking, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Jackson is an asshole, M/M, derek and stiles are respectful of service staff, i wrote this instead of reading oliver twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kissed a boy and they liked it<br/>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br/>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br/>And homeboy was not about it</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>or the one in which Stiles kisses boys who are not his boyfriend but his boyfriend isn't the one who gets mad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeboy Was Not About It

**Author's Note:**

> if you havent heard cobra starships parody of i kissed a girl i beg you to go [listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKpPnqhtaEE)

Stiles moved through the tightly packed crowd of people, hand firmly clasped by Derek. When they reached the bar Stiles let out a sigh of relief and waited patiently for the bartender to notice them.

There was only a handful of days left until the new university semester started and parties, both official and unofficial, had been in full swing for the past few days while everyone blew off steam before having to return to the stress of classes and assignments. That nights festivities were aimed more towards returning students, especially those in their senior year, so the dance floor was packed with upperclassmen. Stiles and Derek had actually met at this event when Stiles had snuck in with a fake ID during his freshman year so they always looked forward to it, even though Derek had graduated the previous semester and wasn’t technically a returner anymore.

Derek caught the eye of the bartender who gave him an apologetic smile.

“We’re understaffed tonight, I’ll be with you soon I swear!” She shouted to them over the loud music and voices.

Derek gave her a nod and Stiles flashed her a smile and a thumbs up to show that they were okay. Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek then turned around with his back against Derek’s chest. They swayed to the beat of the music and watched as the bartender started to mix what looked like a complicated drink order.

The two men were jostled as more people made their way towards the bar in order to replenish their drinks, but Derek had his arms around Stiles’ waist and they held their place.

Stiles recognised Jackson almost right away, it was hard not to since the other man was talking loudly and drawing as much attention to himself as he could. Stiles had been certain Jackson would burn out halfway through their freshman year but somehow here he was about to enter into junior year. Jackson’s girlfriend, Lydia, spotted Stiles and gave him and Derek a smile and a wave, which both of them returned.

Suddenly Jackson slammed his hand down on the table and shouted at the bartender. “Hey! Can we get some drinks here?”

The bartender glanced up from where she was pouring several drinks for another group and told Jackson the same thing she’d told Derek and Stiles.

“We’re understaffed and several people are ahead of you, but I’ll get to you as soon as I can.”

Jackson scoffed and started complaining loudly to his friends about crappy service. None of the group were really agreeing with him but at the same time none of them were telling him to shut up either. Stiles was drunk and had a low tolerance for people ruining his night, so he soon had enough of listening to Jackson bitch and spoke up.

“Jackson why don’t you shut the hell up?!”

Jackson stopped talking and turned to face Stiles. “What?”

“The poor girl is working as fast as she can and doing her best, it’s not her fault they’re understaffed tonight. So. Shut. The. Hell. Up!”

Jackson laughed and took a step forward. “I’d like to see you try and make me, Stilinski.”

Stiles pushed Derek’s hands away from his middle and Derek let him go without struggle. Despite being surrounded by people very few were paying attention to what was happening between Stiles and Jackson. Stiles grabbed Jackson by the front of his shirt and the other man raised his fist ready to strike.

Then, unexpectedly, Stiles pulled Jackson close and pressed his lips hard against Jacksons.

Jackson pushed Stiles back with a short, sharp, shove; sending Stiles stumbling back into Derek. Lydia, the bartender, and several other girls who had witnessed the incident were cheering while Derek was laughing. Jackson’s face was crimson and he wiped a hand across his mouth with a noise of disgust.

“What the _fuck_?!” Jackson spluttered, advancing on Stiles.

Jackson grabbed Stiles roughly by the arm and raised his fist again. Lydia reached up and grabbed his wrist, although he was stronger he stilled the moment she touched him.

“You told him to make you, and he did,” Lydia said. “I just wish it had lasted more than a few seconds.”

“Yeah Jackson, I _did_ shut you up,” Stiles taunted.

Jackson let go of Stiles and pushed him back again, although this time it was with less force. Jackson’s jaw worked as though he was about to say something but upon being faced with Stiles smirking, Derek unsuccessfully trying to hold back more laughter, and his girlfriend giving him a disapproving look, he decided against it; choosing instead to turn on heel and disappear into the crowd.

Lydia rolled her eyes and gave Stiles and Derek a parting smile and wave before heading out onto the dance floor to look for Jackson.

Derek and Stiles turned back to the bar where the bartender was standing with a bright smile on her face.

“Anything you guys want is on the house,” she told them.

Stiles gave her a high five then ordered drinks for himself and Derek. Both Derek and Stiles slipped the money they would have paid for the drinks into the tip jar.

“Tastes like victory,” Stiles joked, taking a sip of his new drink.

“Just don’t get into the habit of kissing random guys to get what you want,” Derek warned. A twitch of his lips gave away that he wasn’t really mad

“It won’t happen again,” Stiles promised, patting Derek’s chest. “You’re the only one I’ll manipulate with kisses from now on.”

That gave Stiles an idea.

He leaned forward and kissed Derek. Derek’s lips were warm, soft, and familiar. His mouth tasted slightly like alcohol and was receptive to Stiles. Stiles never tired of kissing Derek.

“How about we get out of here?” Stiles whispered when he pulled back to breathe.

“You know it’s not exactly manipulation if I wanted to do it before you mentioned it,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles laughed and grabbed Derek’s hand, they deposited their glasses on the bar and headed for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i listen to too much cobra starship and procrastinate on my university reading list  
> also i have no idea how americans celebrate (commiserate?) before the new university semester 
> 
>  
> 
> some talk to me about gay werewolves on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
